Tolong
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Lihat kan? Pada akhirnya Inaho tetap menolongmu. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero bukan milik saya pastinya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja.**

 **Pairing: InaSure/ Inaho x Slaine/ OrenjiBat**

 **BL (Boys Love)**

 **Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, TYPO(S), alur maju dan mundur yang tak terkendali.**

 **Prompt: Hitam— ketakutan, perlindungan.**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Summary: Lihat kan? Pada akhirnya Inaho tetap menolongmu.**

 **Tidak suka? Silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya. Ok?**

.

.

.

Dalam kukungan dinding putih yang mengelilinginya dan diatas lantai keramik dengan warna yang sama, sosok Slaine Troyard meringkuk tak berdaya. Kedua lutut ditekuk hingga menyentuh dagu, berusaha membuat dirinya sekecil yang ia bisa.

—setidaknya cukup kecil hingga Slaine berharap kalau _'ia'_ tidak akan muncul dan menemukannya.

Omong kosong tentu saja.

Bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikan dirinya didalam ruangan serba putih yang tak berisikan apapun selain dirinya didalamnya?

Meski tak Nampak jelas, tubuh ringkihnya bergemetar pelan. Antara merasa kedinginan akibat pakaian tipis yang ia kenakan atau karena ia terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi sebentar lagi.

Pintu yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan terbuka, menimbulkan suara berderit pelan yang mampu membuat Slaine terlonjak, membawa pikirannya yang sempat berkelana entah kemana untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Slaine menutup matanya dengan erat, menyembunyikan kedua iris _tosca_ miliknya dari apapun yang berada dibelakangnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya dengan perlahan menambah buruk suasana, Slaine bahkan harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat diantara tubuh dan kakinya yang kini semakin meringkuk.

"Apa kabarmu, Kelelawar?"

Sapaan bernada datar terdengar dari sang tamu tak diundang. Meski dalam hati, Slaine bersyukur karena bukan _'orang itu'_ lah yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Pemuda berambut putih tak menjawab, dan tampaknya sosok Kaizuka Inaho—nama dari tamu tak diundang tersebut—sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Masih tetap seperti biasa rupanya" Ucap Inaho menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Slaine tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Inaho berlutut tepat disamping tubuh Slaine, tangan kanannya yang diselimuti dengan sarung tangan putih menyentuh bahu Slaine dengan selembut mungkin, berusaha agar pemuda dihadapannya tidak menganggap kontak darinya sebagai ancaman.

Dalam hati Inaho tersenyum tipis saat tubuh Slaine yang tadinya sempat terlonjak kini menenang. Bahkan Inaho tak lagi dapat merasakan gemetar yang berasal dari tubuh Slaine. Dan tentu itu adalah hal yang bagus.

"Apa kau bisa bangun?" Inaho bertanya, "Kalau bisa berdirilah, kau sudah bisa kembali keruanganmu." Lanjutnya masih tanpa ada sedikitpun emosi yang masuk kedalam ucapannya. Semua tersimpan jauh didalam hatinya.

Sosok Kaizuka Inaho terlalu hebat dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya sampai-sampai ia sering diragukan kemanusiaannya.

Slaine mengangguk pelan, dengan perlahan ia bangkit duduk dari posisinya sebelumnya. Inaho yang sudah berdiri mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Slaine, menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri yang disambut dengan setengah hati oleh Slaine.

Dengan bantuan dari Inaho, Slaine berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang telah ia diami selama beberapa hari yang lalu. Keduanya berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan warna yang sama—putih bersih—yang mungkin akan masuk kedalam daftar warna yang paling ia benci dan tidak akan pernah mau ia lihat lagi setelah keluar dari tempat ini.

—lucunya, apa itu berarti ia harus mengecat rambutnya? Menjadi warna cokelat seperti milik Inaho, misalnya?

 _ **(Itupun kalau ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.)**_

Sepanjang jalan yang Slaine lihat hanyalah dinding, lantai dan orang-orang berjas putih seperti apa yang dikenakan oleh Inaho berjalan melewatinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di temoat tujuan. Kamar milik Slaine dengan nomor 104 di pintunya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Slaine hampir menghela nafas lega setelah melihat adanya barang-barang selain warna putih yang tertangkap di kedua netranya. Selain dinding dan tempat tidurnya tentu saja.

Inaho membantu Slaine hingga mencapai sisi tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan pemuda berambut putih mengambil posisi diatas tempat tidurnya. Desahan pelan terdengar tatkala punggungnya menghantam permukaan tempat tidur yang jauh dari kata keras seperti lantai tempatnya berbaring beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lelah?"

Slaine mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Inaho yang masih berdiri disebelahnya. Menghela nafas pelan, Slaine menjawab,

"Menurutmu?"

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, jawabannya 'iya' bukan?"

Slaine mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Terserah" dibalikannya tubuhnya hingga Inaho hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang sedikit gemetar. Dengan suara pelan Slaine berbisik,

"Siapa yang tidak akan lelah setelah dijadikan tikus eksperimen yang menyakitkan kemudian dilemparkan begitu saja kedalam ruangan yang tak lebih dari sebuah kandang?"

"Kau tidak akan dibawa ke ruangan itu jika kau tidak memberontak, Kelelawar."

Slaine tersentak, dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Inaho dengan penuh amarah.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!," teriak Slaine. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat tubuhmu dijadikan tumbal untuk eksperimen para ilmuwan gila yang bahkan dampaknya saja belum diketahui secara pasti!"

Inaho berkedip sekali, wajahnya masih sedater dinding yang mengelilingi mereka, dan keduanya sama-sama membuat Slaine muak. "Bukankah karena itulah kalian digunakan? Subjek penelitian atau istilah lainnya, responden. Untuk mencari tahu dampak apa yang ada didalam eksperimen mereka?"

Jawaban yang sungguh membuat seorang Slaine Troyard marah bukan main.

"ITU DIA MASALAHMU!"

Si pemuda berambut putih mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada si pemuda berambut coklat. "Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku setiap kali jarum suntik berisi cairan berwarna itu menusukku dan memaksa masuk cairan entah apa kedalam tubuhku!"

"Aku ini manusia! Aku memiliki rasa takut akan kematian!", suara yang dikeluarkan Slaine sedikit terpecah, pengaruh masuknya emosi lain selain rasa marah dan kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi tikus percobaan dan kemudian bermutasi menjadi apapun itu yang 'mereka' inginkan!"

Rasa takut.

"Dan aku tidak ingin mati oleh cairan menjijikan itu!"

Inaho terdiam. Kedua netra coklat miliknya menatap sosok Slaine yang tampak semakin tak berdaya. Sosok Slaine yang memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha mencari perlindungan dari apapun yang membahayakannya.

"Inaho," panggil Slaine dengan lirih.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," lanjutnya. "Apakah kau sama seperti mereka?"

Inaho tersenyum tipis.

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah ruangan serba putih yang penuh dengan lemari berisikan file-file yang tersusun rapi, sosok Kaizuka Inaho yang tengah berdiri disalah satu lorong antar lemari menjadi pemandangan yang cukup mencolok meski dengan jas putihnya sekalipun.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah file yang baru. Tanda bahwa apa yang berada di dalamnya belum lama dibuat—dan dengan kata lain, bahkan informasi yang ada di dalamnya belum lengkap. Hanya terdiri atas biodata, tanggal dilakukannya eksperimen pada tubuh si pemuda putih dan hasil atau efek dari eksperimen tersebut pada tubuh Slaine.

File atas nama Slaine Troyard tersebut masih belum sempurna. Dan itu berarti _'mereka'_ akan terus melakukan percobaan yang sama berulang kali sampai berujung pada dua kemungkinan.

Yang pertama, saat pada akhirnya eksperimennya berhasil dan Slaine akan menjadi apa yang _'mereka'_ inginkan dan,

yang kedua, adalah apabila tubuh Slaine sudah tidak kuat untuk melakukan eksperimen apapun lagi atau dengan kata lain—mati.

Dan dua-duanya bukanlah apa yang Inaho inginkan.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut coklat yang dikenali Inaho sebagai salah satu atasannya.

Salah satu dari _'mereka'_.

"Kaizuka Inaho." Panggilnya, Inaho menutup file yang ada di genggamannya kemudian meletakannya kembali kesemula sebelum akhirnya menghadap sepenuhnya pria yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

"Ah, Saazbaum." Inaho mengangguk pelan, sekedar formalitas pada orang yang lebih tua. Saazbaum sendiri tampaknya kurang menyukai cara Inaho memanggil namanya secara langsung tanpa embel-embel apapun, tapi apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Kaizuka Inaho memang begitu orangnya. Begitulah yang ia dengar dari ilmuwan lainnya ditempat ini.

Pria tersebut menyunggingkan seringaian di bibirnya. Tampaknya ia menyadari apa yang sedang Inaho lakukan di tempat ini.

"Sedang mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai nomor 104, eh, Kaizuka?"

Inaho mengangguk. "Ya. Apa tidak boleh? Sebagai penanggung jawab Slaine Troyard, bukankah saya mempunyai akses atas **apapun** yang berhubungan dengannya?"

Saazbaum tertawa, bukan tawa yang mengenakan sebenarnya tapi Inaho acuh saja. Dia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan hal sepele seperti ini.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja, Kaizuka."

Inaho berjalan mendekati Saazbaum, yakin bahwa ada yang pria ini hendak bicarakan dengannya "Kalau begitu, kalau boleh bertanya. Anda sendiri untuk apa mencari saya?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Apa kau lupa siapa dan apa tugasku, Kaizuka Inaho? Karena kau adalah penanggung jawabnya, bukankah itu berarti aku harus memberitahukanmu terlebih dahulu mengenai nomor 104?," Saazbaum menjawab.

"…..Sekarang?"

"Ya. Sekarang."

.

.

.

"Tidak mau—"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Saazbaum menyeringai senang saat melihat Slaine yang tadinya terus memberontak kini tak bisa berkutik karena diapit oleh dua orang penjaga bertubuh kekar yang menahan pergerakannya.

Kedua netra _tosca_ milik Slaine segera mencari-cari keberadaan Inaho, dan saat menemukannya ia kembali memberontak, berteriak meminta tolong pada Inaho—jujur saja ia pun enggan melakukannya, hanya saja saat ini hanya Inaho lah yang seharusnya dapat menolongnya.

"Inaho! Tolong aku!"

"Hentikan mereka! Aku tidak ingin kembali kesana!"

"Inaho! Tolong!"

Namun Inaho tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya berdiri diam layaknya patung didekat pintu dan memperhatikan semuanya dalam diam.

.

.

' _Sayang sekali, kelelawar. Hanya saja saat ini aku belum dapat melakukan apapun untukmu.'_

.

.

Slaine membenci Saazbaum. Pria itu selalu menjijikan, membuatnya muak. Memasang seringai seolah-olah ialah yang paling berkuasa dan langsung tertawa setiap kali mendengar teriakan dari objek percobaan lainnya yang kesakitan—termasuk Slaine.

Bukannya Slaine tidak pernah mencoba melawannya hanya saja pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir disebuah ruangan kosong tanpa diberi makan dan minum. Sesekali Saazbaum bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan menambah hukumannya dengan setruman yang menyakitkan.

Sayangnya, Slaine tidaklah bodoh.

Ia bahkan berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat rasa bencinya pada Saazbaum berlipat ganda.

Saazbaum adalah alasan mengapa Slaine bisa berada di tempat itu.

.

.

.

Saat Slaine kembali dengan tubuh lemas, Inaho sudah menunggu di ruangan miliknya. Duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi yang berada diruangan milik Slaine sambil membaca sebuah buku yang tebal.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kembali," ucap Inaho kepada dua orang penjaga bertubuh kekar setelah memastikan mereka berdua membaringkan tubuh Slaine diatas tempat tidurnya. Kedua penjaga tersebut hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat sebelum kemudian berlalu, meinggalkan Inaho yang kini menutup rapat bukunya dan Slaine yang meringkuk dibalik selimut.

Inaho beranjak mendekati Slaine, sekedar ingin mengecek kondisi responden—Inaho kurang suka dengan julukan ini, namun setidaknya lebih baik dari tikus percobaan—yang berada dibawah tanggung jawabnya itu.

Inaho berada tepat disebelah tempat tidur milik Slaine saat pemuda itu tiba-tib saja berdesis pelan, kemungkinan ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menaikkan suaranya.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu?"

Tak perlu bertanya lebih untuk mengetahui pertanyaan mana yang Slaine maksud,

"—Bagiku kau sama saja dengan _'mereka'_."

.

.

.

Bergerak secara rahasia sebagai agen rahasia untuk memata-matai sebuah organisasi rahasia bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seorang Kaizuka Inaho.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk dinaik pangkatkan hingga mendapat tugas penting sebagai seorang penanggung jawab. Ia bukanlah ilmuwan—ia takkan pernah mau meskipun ia bisa sekalipun— Ia mungkin tidak satu-satunya penanggung jawab yang ada di tempat ini, namun setidaknya posisinya lumayan penting hingga ia bisa keluar-masuk ruang manapun yang ia mau dengan satu alasan mencari tahu apapun mengenai responden tanggung jawabnya.

Yang ia tanggung jawabi pun tidak hanya satu. Mulai dari ruang bernomor 100 hingga 115 ada dibawah tanggung jawabnya. Mulai dari wanita hingga pria, dari bocah berusia delapan tahun hingga seorang pria berkepala tiga. Kaizuka Inaho mampu melakukan tugasnya sebagai penanggung jawab dengan baik.

Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan salah satu responden baru yang akan ditempatkan di kamar nomor 104. Dibawah pertanggung jawabannya.

Slaine Troyard namanya. Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan mata berwarna _tosca_ yang hampir meninju wajahnya dikali pertama mereka berjumpa. Inaho tidak menyalahkan si pemuda putih kalau ia membenci semua yang ada di tempat ini.

Inaho memanggilnya 'kelelawar'. Tidak ada alasan sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin memanggilnya begitu. Tidak mungkin ia memanggilnya 'tikus percobaan' sebagaimana para ilmuwan disini memanggil para responden bukan? Memang ada pilihan untuk memanggil Slaine dengan nomor nya, 104, tapi sekali lagi Inaho kurang suka. Kurang efektif.

Inaho memiliki total lima belas responden yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan. Namun dari semuanya, Slaine lah yang paling sering ia datangi. Alasannya? Tidak ada. Dan sekalipun ada, ia tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapapun.

Namun setelah lumayan lama menjadi penanggung jawab Slaine. Menjadi satu-satunya orang tempat Slaine biasanya bercerita—kebanyakan diutarakan saat Slaine sedang amarah—dimana Inaho biasanya hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, akhirnya Inaho menyadari sesuatu.

Slaine tidak pernah berbicara mengenai rumahnya.

.

.

.

Waktu yang dimiliki oleh Inaho tidaklah banyak. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin dan tanpa diketahui.

Ia diharuskan mencari tahu segala informasi mengenai _'tempat ini'_ , apapun itu. Pendiri, tempat, tujuan didirikan, siapa saja yang terlibat didalamnya hingga siapa saja yang dijadikan korban. Inaho perlu mengetahui semuanya.

Dan ia sudah hampir selesai.

Hanya tinggal mencari tahu satu hal lagi.

"Siapa pendiri tempat mengerikan ini?"

.

.

.

Slaine tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat mengerikan ini. Disini siapapun bisa kehilangan jejak waktu dengan cepat, Slaine salah satunya. Terutama dengan kegiatannya yang hanya itu-itu saja. Bangun dengan tubuh yang sering terasa sakit, makan makanan hampir hambar yang sudah disiapkan, ditarik dengan paksa untuk dijadikan tikus percobaan sebelum kemudian dilempar kembali ke ruangannya untuk beristirahat. Hanya itu dan dilakukan berulang-ulang kali sejak ia membuka matanya ditempat ini.

Satu-satunya perbedaan yang sering terjadi dalam kegiatannya hanyalah kemunculan seorang Kaizuka Inaho yang tak menentu dan dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Inaho bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul saat Slaine sedang makan dari satu-satunya pintu diruangannya. Namun sudah beberapa kali juga Slaine menemukan Inaho sudah berada di ruangannya sebelum ia bangun tidur.

Pertama kali mereka berjumpa Inaho memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai penanggung jawab Slaine ia hampir meninju wajah datar pemuda itu saking bencinya ia dengan segala hal mengenai tempat ini. Dan tak lama setelah ia mengenal Inaho lebih lama, entah kenapa Slaine merasa lega karena Inaho berbeda dengan orang-orang disini.

Inaho tidak pernah berlaku kasar padanya. Ia memang hanya diam saja saat Slaine ditarik paksa untuk melakukan eksperimen lainnya, namun satu hal yang pasti.

Inaho tidak pernah memanggil Slaine sebagai tikus percobaan. Yah, ia juga tidak memanggil Slaine dengan namanya, melainkan dengan 'Kelelawar' yang Slaine sendiri pun tidak tahu apa alasannya dan ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya ada tempat dimana Slaine bisa mencurahkan semua yang ada didalam pikirannya pada Inaho setiap kali mereka berjumpa.

Bisa dibilang, Kaizuka Inaho adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Slaine mampu bertahan untuk tidak menjadi gila di tempat ini.

.

.

.

Tugasnya sudah selesai. Entah kenapa Inaho sama sekali tidak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Saazbaum adalah pendiri tempat ini dan semua itu terima kasih pada Slaine yang pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya.

Oh? Tapi bukankah itu berarti Inaho benar-benar hebat? Ia sempat beberapa kali berbicara pada Saazbaum dengan semaunya dan ia masih selamat—terlebih, ia sama sekali tidak ketahuan. Bukan salahnya juga sih, yang ia tahu dari salah satu ilmuwan pernah berkata padanya bahwa Saazbaum memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari Inaho, tidak disebutkan secara pasti jadi jangan salahkan Inaho kalau tidak sekalipun kata _'pendiri'_ terlintas dibenaknya saat memikirkan Saazbaum.

Kini ia hanya perlu memberitahu markasnya bahwa tugasnya telah selesai dan menunggu aba-aba untuk memulai langkah selanjutnya.

Langkah selanjutnya adalah—

—pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat ini yang akan menjadi objek penangkapan besar-besaran.

.

.

.

Suara alarm yang terdengar keras sukses membangunkan Slaine dari tidurnya. Dari luar ruangannya ia bisa mendengar suara derap kaki yang bersahut-sahutan dan teriakan dari segala arah.

'Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya,

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa ia harus keluar dari tempat ini? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Lagipula kalau ia keluar, apa diluar sana dijamin aman?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata diluar sana ada—

 _ **BRAK!**_

Slaine refleks menatap kearah sumber suara. Pintu ruangannya kini terbuka dengan lebar, tadinya Slaine berniat melempar bantal yang berada tak jauh darinya kearah pelaku pembuka pintu namun terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa yang membuka pintunya ternyata adalah Inaho.

"Kelelawar—", panggilnya masih tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Meski sudah terbiasa namun Slaine masih sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya dapat mengendalikan emosinya sedemikian rupa. Slaine baru saja ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba saja Inaho menarik tangannya dan membawanya lari.

Semua berlangsung dengan cepat bagi Slaine. Bagaimana Inaho dengan erat memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya berlari menyusuri koridor serba putih—yang selalu dibenci Slaine—dengan cepat. Slaine tidak bertanya apa-apa. Meskipun mereka telah berlari melewati orang-orang berpakaian putih yang tampak panik, melewati ruangan tempat Slaine sering dihukum saat ia terlalu banyak memberontak atau membuat masalah dan bahkan hingga melewati ruangan terjauh yang Slaine ingat. Ruangan dengan dinding yang terbuat dari kaca tebal, tempat biasanya Slaine dibaringkan diatas sebuah tempat tidur dan kedua tangan serta kakinya diikat dengan erat. Siap menjadi tikus percobaan para ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila.

"H-hey Inaho, ada apa ini?" Slaine mencoba bertanya ditengah-tengah larinya, dan ia akui ini cukup sulit.

"Bukan apa-apa. Yang pasti kita harus pergi dari sini." Tanpa menoleh pada Slaine, Inaho menjawab dengan tenang. Kedua langkah kakinya menuntun dirinya dan Slaine kesuatu tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang tertentu.

sebuah hangar berisikan sebuah pesawat jet berukuran kecil.

"Apa—?" Slaine tak mampu berkata-kata, bahkan Ia tidak dapat protes saat Inaho menariknya masuk kedalam pesawat dan mendudukkannya di kursi belakang sementara Inaho mengambil posisi di kursi pilot.

"Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu, Kelelawar. Perjalanan kita akan cukup sulit."

Tersadar oleh ucapan Inaho, Slaine segera memasang sabuk pengaman di sekeliling pinggangnya. Tak lupa ia bertanya dengan agak keras untuk menyaingi bunyi mesin pesawat yang mulai menyala,

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Inaho?!"

Slaine sudah mengenal Inaho cukup lama hingga ia tak perlu melihat wajah Inaho untuk mengetahui ekspresi apa yang dikenakan Inaho saat ini.

"Mau kemana lagi?"

.

.

"—Pulang tentu saja."

.

.

.

 _Suatu hari Inaho pernah bertanya padanya,_

" _Kelelawar, apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumahmu?"_

 _Saat itu Slaine yang sedang melahap sarapannya hanya menatap Inaho dengan bingung, setelah menelan bubur yang ada dimulutnya Slaine justru balik bertanya._

" _Rumah?"_

 _Inaho mengangguk._

" _Kenapa bertanya?" Slaine kembali bertanya. Inaho yang duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya balik menatap tepat pada kedua matanya._

" _Hanya penasaran." Ucapnya, "Habis, kau memang selalu mengutarakan ketidaksukaanmu untuk dijadikan responden tapi tidak sekalipun aku pernah mendengarmu protes ingin pulang ke tempat yang disebut rumah untukmu."_

 _Mendengar jawaban Inaho, Slaine meletakan sendok ditangannya diatas piring dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain—kemanapun asalkan bukan kedua mata milik Inaho yang sampai saat ini masih menatapnya dengan lekat._

" _Jadi?" tuntut Inaho, dan mau tak mau Slaine pun menjawab dengan pelan._

" _Itu karena aku tidak punya rumah."_

 _Biasanya saat Slaine menjawab seperti ini, orang-orang pasti akan merasa kasihan padanya. Namun tampaknya Inaho memang berbeda dengan orang 'biasanya'._

" _Kalau tidak ada. Aku yang akan menyediakannya untukmu."._

.

.

.

"Sedang melamunkan apa?" Slaine terlonjak diatas tempat duduknya, setelah berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya ia pun menatap tajam Inaho yang tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya, sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Slaine. Salahnya apa?

Slaine menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya ia berdebat dengan pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya. "Hanya mengingat beberapa kejadian yang sudah lampau."

Inaho mengangguk, ia mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Slaine saat ini.

"Begitukah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?," Inaho kembali bertanya, kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu tapi mengapa Slaine masih memikirkannya?

Slaine menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mana kutahu? Tiba-tiba teringat begitu saja."

Inaho diam sejenak sebelum kemudian berucap,

"Itu karena kau terlalu sering memikirkan apa yang sudah lampau, Kelelawar."

Slaine mendelik kesal pada Inaho, "Serius deh, bisa nggak jangan panggil aku kelelawar? Dan lagipula," ia membenarkan posisi duduknya diatas busa sofa nan empuk yang ia duduki saat ini sebelum melanjutkan, "Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan semua itu."

Slaine akui, ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi. Sekarang ia tak lagi berada di ruangan serba putih yang memuakkan. Meskipun ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini tidak jauh berbeda—Inaho menyukai yang hal-hal yang sederhana—namun setidaknya lebih baik daripada ruangannya sebelum ini. Ia dibawa ke rumah mungil namun menenangkan ini oleh Inaho tak lama setelah ia dan Inaho bebas dari tempat itu.

Ia sudah bebas. Ia tak lagi dijadikan tikus percobaan para ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila, ia bebas. Dan semua itu karena Inaho. Tidak hanya memberikan kebebasan, Inaho juga memberikannya tempat untuk tinggal. Dan ya, kini mereka tinggal bersama.

Inaho yang mengambil posisi tepat disebelah Slaine mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu pemuda berambut putih—ternyata sebenci-bencinya Slaine pada warna putih, ia tidak jadi mengecat rambutnya. Terutama karena Inaho yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai rambut milik Slaine—dan membawa tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil untuk mendekati tubuhnya.

"Oh, tentu saja." Inaho tersenyum kecil, Slaine yang melihat senyuman Inaho mau tak mau merasakan panas dikedua pipinya. "Mana mungkin kau bisa melupakan saat-saat dimana kita pertama bertemu, eh, Slaine?"

Dan selanjutnya, bantal empuk menghantam wajah Inaho dengan keras. Hadiah spesial dari Slaine khusus untuk seorang Kaizuka Inaho seorang.

.

.

Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Slaine merasa senang. Inaho memang berbeda. Inaho sanggup menolongnya dari hal yang ia takuti. Dan terlebih lagi, Inaho memberikan Slaine sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa kembali.

.

.

FIN-

.

Akhirnya selesai- /goleran. Maaf kalau ada yang bikin bingung, ne?

Jangan sungkan bertanya baik lewat review maupun pm- /kalau ada-

By the way, Happy Birthday for my friend, Sonia Arifah a.k.a Garekinclong, wish all the best for you!


End file.
